Mi Destino eres Tú
by Alejandra Jh
Summary: La Ciudad de Paris se encontrara en aprietos por un villano pero por fortuna hay dos heores que estan dispuestos ayudar a proteger a los cuidadanos el camino no sera facil ya que se encontraran lo que muchos llaman: enamoramiento, se enredaran en mentiras, lagrimas, tristesa, celos y reclamos pero siempre terminaran en "Mi Destino Eres Tú".. LA IMAGEN NO ME PERTENECE
1. Chapter 1

_Mi Destino eres Tú_

 **Capítulo I**

 **E** n un lugar remoto se encontraba un hombre entre las sombras una venta automáticamente se abrió la fue directa asía el hombre mostrando a un nombre con mascara morada y un traje completamente negro, alrededor de él se encontraban mariposas blancas.

-Veras que lograre que todo sea como antes, te traeré de vuelta-dijo aquel hombre observando todo Paris.

 **E** n la mansión Agreste:

 **U** n joven se despertaba dejando ver unos ojos verdes soltó un suspiro resinado, se levanto y dirigió la vista a la ventana desde allí se podía observar todo Paris un golpe de la puerta se escucho –Pasen-dijo el joven fríamente colocándose la bata.

-Joven Félix tiene que estar listo en 20 minutos, para no llegar tarde a su primer día de clases-dijo una joven de cabellos negros, una estatura Promedio su tez era blanca y su expresión seria.

-Gracias Natalie-dijo el joven dirigiéndose al baño

-Como usted sabe su agenda siempre será la misma-recordó la asistente de la familia Agreste, saliendo del cuarto.

El joven estuvo listo en menos de 10 diez minutos, se observo al espejo para ver si todo esta alineado paso su mano en su cabellera rubia y decidió ir a desayunar, se sentó en el comedor como siempre solo vio como venia una mucama se a acercaba a él con un plato de frutas.

-Muchas gracias-dijo el joven estirando su brazo al plato comenzó a comer fruta por fruta ya que se componía por Sandia Piña y melón.

-Joven Félix el automóvil ya se encuentra listo-dijo Natalie seriamente el joven se levanto se dirigió al automóvil sin dirigir una palabra a su asistente, en cuántos minutos ya avían llegado a su colegio observo como los estudiantes se abrazaban y platicaban plenamente como parejas paseaban y salían del colegio, el joven sonrió _"Tendré una vida escolar única"_ pensó el joven poniéndose serio.

-En la hora de salida lo encuentro aquí- dijo el chofer sin más palabras, el joven asintió con la cabeza saliendo del automóvil dirigiéndose a la entrada del colegio caminaba con una seguridad muy admirable la mayoría de chicas lo observaban admiradas el solo sonrió de lado, paró en seco cuando sintió un leve empujón tan solo le hiso tambalear, bajo la mirada encontrándose con una joven en el suelo tan solo alzo la ceja tenía los ojos cerrados, el observo a todos los lados mirando que toso los alumnos la miraban con burla y las chicas con desprecio, el joven le extendió la mano.

Ella abrió los ojos dejando ver unas pupilas de tonalidad de azul cielo _"Que Hermoso Color de sus ojos"_ Pensó el joven, la joven recibió la mono con cierta vergüenza, la joven observo al joven detenidamente con una sorisa sincera se asomo.

-Le Agradezco la ayuda-dijo la joven inclinándose un poco, el rubio no le contesto solo se fue de largo, la azabache apretó sus labios mientras se dirija a su clase antes de entrar observo al joven rubio abrió la puerta y entro sin avisar y casi cometió su cometido pero el joven rubio estornudo la joven apretó sus ojos la maestra voltio.

-Señorita Dupaint Afuera-dijo la maestra señalando la puerta la joven solo sonrió con resignación mientras se dirigía afuera –Joven también acompáñela- el joven rodo los ojos y salió observo que la joven levanto los brazos _"Estos son los castigos"_ pensó el joven el actuó igual.

Los jóvenes pasaban y solo observan a los dos jóvenes mientras se reían un joven de cabellera café –claro se acerco a la azabache-Hay la nena la castigaron Que numero era esta vez-dijo el joven viéndola a los ojos la joven no respondió

-Al menos tiene una vida más interesante que la tuya-dijo el rubio con cierto enojo, Por dos razones la primera era por que la habían sacado de su clase en el primer día, la segunda era porque le molestaba que la gente fuera tan idiota.

-Y tu eres-dijo el joven observándolo de pies a cabeza al rubio-Hay la nena la defienden –Dijo el joven era la gota que derramo el vaso un golpe se impacto en la mandíbula del castaño.

\- Idiota-dijo el rubio colocándose en su posición

La azabache llamo la maestra el rubio solo la fulmino con la mirada-¿Que sucede Dupaint?-dijo la maestra el rubio se tenso

-Erick me molesto y se golpeó así mismo para que me castigaran-dijo la joven con una voz tan dulce.

-Joven Cover sigue molestando a su compañera-dijo la maestra observándolo

-Lo Negara-dijo la azabache de repente que no podía dejar que su príncipe lo llevaran a la dirección –Es injusto yo no le puedo pegar y el así mimo si-dijo la azabache cruzándose de brazos

-Dupaint los brazos-dijo la maestra la azabache rápidamente se compuso –Joven Agreste que sucedió-dijo la maestra viendo al rubio

-Bueno… él se golpeo así mismo no antes de decirle a mi compañera que la expulsarían-dijo sin expresión alguna.

-Joven acompáñeme a la dirección-dijo la maestra al castaño la joven le saco la lengua

-Maestra mire –dijo el joven castaño, la azabache bajo la mirada

-Aparte de limpiar la clase se llevara un reporte-dijo la maestra agrando del brazo al joven

-Gracias por seguirme la corriente-dijo la azabache cabizbaja

-Mentimos-dijo el joven fríamente

-Bueno..Fue una mentira…buena-dijo la azabache apenada

\- Ammm si usted lo dice-dijo el joven frio después de esa plática el silencio reino.

 **Continura….**

 **Nota:**

 **Hola es mi primer fic sobre este maravillosa Seria, espero que les guste XD, espero sus comentarios**

 **Disculpen con alguna falta de ortografía o la redacción :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Mi destino eres Tú**

 **Capítulo II**

 **E** l timbré sonó la joven bajo sus brazos y se quedo viendo al joven rubio -Ammm ya podes… bajar… los… brazos-Dijo la joven tartamudeando, el joven bajo los abrazos y la miro

-A la Próxima no me envuelvas en tus problemas de llegar tarde-dijo el joven secamente y entrando a su clase.

-¿Qué? si por tu culpa me descubrieron –Dijo la azabache susurrando entro a la clase y observo que no eran los compañeros que ella tenía el año pasado " _Una clase nueva y nuevo comienzo"_ pensó la joven sonriendo y observando que el único lugar vacio era de una joven morena –Me puedo sentar aquí –dijo la azabache viéndola con suplica.

-Claro chica-dijo la morena dándole una sonrisa- Y cuál es tu nombre ya que solo me se tu apellido-Dijo la joven morena viéndola con mucha atención –y de sección eras-dijo la joven morena viéndola con más atención – Y porque te trasladaste a esta sección- dijo la joven sonriendo

-La estas Aturdiendo Alya –dijo un joven moreno sentándose delante de Alya

-Ammm bueno mi nombre es Bridgette Dupaint-Cheng y la sección "A" bueno me traslado el director-dijo la azabache sentándose –Algo más que quieras saber

-Hasta el momento no-dijo el moreno sonriendo –Yo soy Nino Lahiffe –dijo el joven extiendo su mano a la azabache la joven la acepto

-Y yo Soy Alya Cesaire –se presento la joven –DE ahora yo seré tu mejor amiga y protectora chica-dijo la joven morena abrazándola –Y tu nuevo como te llamas-dijo la morena sin soltar a la azabache

-Soy Félix Agreste-dijo sin voltear a ver

-hay dos nuevos este año hay que presentarlos Nino-dijo la morena jalándola para adelante a la azabache –Chicos –grito la morena y todos voltearon a ver –hay dos nuevos este año –dijo la morena dándole un leve codazo

-hahaha Yo soy Bridgette Dupaint-Cheng-dijo la azabache asiendo una leve reverencia como le había enseñado su tío

-Y el otro es-dijo señalando al joven rubio

-Félix Agreste –dijo el joven fríamente

-yo esperaba otra presentación pero bueno ellos son los nuevos-dijo la morena levantando los hombros

-y de que sección eras jovencita Bri-dijo un joven castaño de ojos miel

-De la "A"-dijo la azabache apenada

-oh de los nerds – dijo una rubia riendo-Y tu Félix hasta este año entrasteis – dijo la joven rubia sonriéndole lo mas coquetamente

-Y eso te importa a ti-dijo el joven arqueando una ceja

-y el es Félix el Nuevo-dijo el moreno estirando sus manos así Félix-Oye mira ella es hija del alcalde y es poco entrometida-dijo el moreno en un susurro

-Eso ya lo sé –dijo el joven bajando del escalón – Y por mi padre es que él es Alcalde-dijo Félix sentándose

-Y Bri de que trabajan tus padres-dijo la morena tratando de calmar la situación

-Mis padres son empresarios –dijo el joven levantado sus hombros

-Y de quien de los hablaras mañana –dijo la morena entusiasmada –Ya que todos dijimos quien-dijo la morena sonriendo

-Y de que se trata –dijo Félix al moreno

-Hablas de la vida de él o ella y de que se dedica y porque lo admiras y luego te explico ya que quiero escuchar-dijo el moreno sonriendo-Oh si no se les olvide que tiene que venir –dijo el moreno los dos nuevos se le quedaron viendo

-Vamos Bri responde-dijo la morena la azabache suspiro

-Bueno a un no lo sé-dijo la azabache bajando del escalón de un salto

-Y porque no sabes –dijo la rubia viéndola –Ya que mi papi el Alcalde si vendrá-dijo la rubia sonriendo – oh si mi nombre es Chloé Bourgeois-dijo al rubia sonriendo a un mas

-oh es un gusto –dijo la azabache son una sonrisa sincera – ES que mis padres viajan y bueno no sé cuando vienen –dijo la azabache con una voz muy baja

-No te escuche querida-dijo la rubia jugándose con el cabello.

-Que aun no le pensado –dijo la azabache sentándose

-Yo escuche otra cosa-dijo la joven rubia viéndola-Asi que tus padres no tienen tiempo para ti en teoría sos huérfana-dijo la Rubia sonriendo con victoria

-Déjala tonta, dijisteis sin tiempo no muertos tonta-dijo Alya enojada toda la clase se rio de ello

-Jumm ni ella puede defenderse por sí misma-dijo la rubia dándose la vuelta

Un suspiro –y tu Félix de quien lo harás –dijo Nino

-De mi padre pero bueno no se lo aceptan computarizado-dijo el rubio alzando los hombros

-Oh sin tiempo –dijo Nino –Si lo aceptan

-Eso espero-dijo el rubio viendo de reojo a la azabache

-Oye Bri porque no te defendisteis-dijo Nino preocupado

-Teóricamente es verdad pero tengo a mi tío es como mi padre y mi madre –dijo la joven viendo su teléfono cuando un sintió se lo habían rebatado-Oye devuélvemelo-dijo la azabache sorprendida

-Veamos –dijo la rubia viendo una imagen –Oh ya se tu familia es Dupaint-dijo la rubia votando el teléfono toda la clase se quedo en silencio la azabache parpadeo y se hinco a recogerlo una lagrima se derramó

-EL único recuerdo el único maldito recuerdo –Susurro la joven azabache agarrando el teléfono-Que te pasa Chloé eres torpe o que- dijo la azabache viéndola.

-Déjala Bridgette, muy hija puede ser del Acalde pero un tiene vida social-dijo el rubio levantando a la azabache.

-hay no con ustedes no se puede bromear

-Esto es bromear para ti –dijo la azabache viéndola con enojo, la morena empujo a la rubia

-ups es broma Chloé –dijo la morena riéndose, la azabache agarro sus cosas y salió de la clase

-Señorita Dupaint –dijo la maestra viendo cómo salía la azabache –Que le han hecho esta vez-dijo la maestra molesta

-Nada miss solo salió-dijo la Rubia sentándose

-No seas mentirosa Chloé-dijo Félix Viéndola

-Denme una explicación o todos serán castigados-dijo la maestra molesta

 _ **Afuera de la clase:**_

" _ **S**_ _iempre lo mismo"_ pensó la joven saliendo de la escuela " _Quiero que mis padres estén conmigo"_ pensó la joven llorando corrió lo mas que pudo tomándose con un anciano, se limpió sus lagrimas –lo siento Abuelo-dijo la azabache levantándolo –no fue mi intención si usted me permite lo llevare a su casa-dijo la joven asiendo una reverencia.

-No niña-dijo el anciano moviendo su cabeza-Solo se fuerte, llores enfrente de los demás llora sola así la gente piensa que no puede contigo-dijo el anciano entregándole un pañuelo.

-Muchas gracias abuelo-dijo haciendo una reverencia.

-No te preocupes, ahora sigue tu camino-dijo el anciano con una sonrisa, ella negó.

-Es peligro que un Abuelo ande solo, permítame acompañarlo-dijo la joven con una gran sonrisa.

-Si tanto insistes-dijo el anciano-Vamos-dijo

-Y para donde va-dijo la azabache agarrando las bolsas del anciano

-A mi casa queda como dos cuadras-dijo el anciano viendo su camino

-Oh dos cuadras –dijo la joven viendo a los lados –YA podemos pasar-dijo la azabache caminado con mucha alegría

-Te gusta ayudar-Preguntó el anciano

-Si me gusta ayudar a las personas indefensas-dijo la joven se había detenido –No se ofenda-dijo la joven tapándose la boca-A la próxima pensare mejor mi respuesta-dijo la joven apenada

-No –dijo riéndose el anciano-Tiene razón ya que soy indefenso en unas ocasiones y en otras no-dijo el anciano parándose y volteándose –Aquí es donde vivo –dijo el anciano quitándole las bolsas –Y muchas gracias-dijo el anciano sonriendo

-Gracias a usted y con su permiso me retiro-dijo la azabache cruzando a lo lejos movio su brazo y sonrió siguió su camino

-Wayzz ya encontré a una falta uno-dijo el anciano tocándose su barba

-Eso es bueno –dio un Cosita (Teóricamente es una cosita XD) verde volado a su alrededor- y que Kwami le tocara ella-dijo curioso

-Al gato lo mato la curiosidad-dijo el anciano entrando

-Cat Noir verdad-dijo Wayzz siguiendo a su maestro.

 **Continuara…**

 **Holis espero que les guste el capitulo, espero sus comentarios y muchas gracias a: Spik53 y Serena Azul muchas gracias chicas por sus comentarios : D**

 **Disculpen con alguna falta de ortografía o la redacción :D**


End file.
